


falling in love now (losing control now)

by a_spoonfuloflarry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Love Confessions, Realization, but like its barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_spoonfuloflarry/pseuds/a_spoonfuloflarry
Summary: a look into the moments when Jaemin and Jeno realized they were in love





	falling in love now (losing control now)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is the first thing I've ever finished and its really short and I haven't read through it so please excuse all the mistakes and yeah I hope you like it :)

Jaemin and Jeno weren't the type of relationship where you immediately knew you were in love. It was more of a slow creeping sensation built up over tiny moments. Their relationship started in March of their sophomore year. They somehow had never met despite sharing quite a few mutual friends. When they did meet it wasn't even at school, it was at the local Dairy Queen at two in the morning. Jeno was working the night shift, and Jaemin was just still up and had a craving for ice cream. They were instantly friends and talked for the rest of Jeno's shift. Their first kiss was two weeks later at their mutual friends pool party, there weren’t sparks, and it was actually kind of awkward, but it was still special to them. Jaemin made their relationship official the next day when he brought Jeno flowers to work and asked him to be his boyfriend.

Jeno knew he was in love first. It was a warm August day, there was only six days until their five month anniversary of dating. He and Jaemin were at his house like they usually were on Sunday afternoons, they weren’t doing anything but sitting on the couch, Jeno had his feet resting on the coffee table in front of him and Jaemin had his head laying in Jeno’s lap, his body taking up the rest of the couch. Jeno was staring down at the younger boy, who was attempting to take a nap, and he couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers through the boys honey colored hair. He found himself lost in thought, thinking mostly about random things, like how soon theyre junior year of highschool was going to start (about three weeks) and how fast their summer together had gone by. His mind played over all the adventures the two had gone on and how special they all were, yet none of them were as special to Jeno as moments like this, when the pair were at one of the their houses just doing domestic things. Jeno cant help but thinking about the future after that. He couldn’t help but seeing himself and Jaemin together in their own house married and successful, and thats when it hit him, he was in love with Na Jaemin and he had been for a while, his fingers stopped combing through said boys hair for a split second while Jeno contemplated wether he should tell him or not, but he they were only stopped for a short second as Jeno decided to keep it to himself until later. He smiled softly and listened as Jaemin began to softly snore and the only words Jeno could think were ‘I love you.’

Jaemin didn’t know until about four months later, it was three days past their nine month anniversary (which Jeno had joked about being together long enough to have a baby and all Jaemin could do was cringe) and they were roller skating, it was cold out and this was one of the only places still open as late as the two were out. When asked Jaemin would probably tell you he knew he was in love with Jeno when the other had confessed his love the first time but he didn’t, he hadn’t even said it back, and at first Jeno was upset but he grew to understand that the younger had a rough time admitting the love he felt towards people and he was okay with him not saying it back. Jaemin didn’t allow himself to be in love with Jeno honestly, not until that cold night at the roller skating rink where they both fell countless times and shared warm kisses on the back wall of the make shift arcade. He wasn’t sure what the final straw was, but when he was staring at Jeno under the black light, his hair a little disheveled from Jaemin running his fingers through it, and his lips swollen from kissing for so long, the only words that Jaemin could say were “I love you,”. So he did, in a whispered tone barely loud enough for the other boy to hear. Of course Jeno heard it though, they were the words he had been longing to hear, “I love you too, nana” he whispered back before enveloping the other in to a tender kiss, their lips melding together as well as they always had but this time they knew the sparks, and with every kiss after, the sparks were still there.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @lixiesbb Im on there a lot!


End file.
